onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Mozu and Kiwi
|jname=モズ&キウイ |rname=''Mozu & Kiui'' |ename=Mozu and Kiwi |first=Chapter 329; Episode 233 |affltion=Franky Family |ocupation=Bartenders; Dismantlers; Bounty Hunters |epithet= |jva=Miki Fukui, Aiko Hibi (Mozu); Yuka Shioyama (Kiwi) |extra1= One Piece Blue Deep: Characters World Page 179 and 49, Mozu's and Kiwi's birthdays are given.| }} Mozu and Kiwi, also known as the due to their square-like hairstyle, are two girls very loyal to Franky, who went with him everywhere and tend to mimic every pose he does. Appearance Mozu and Kiwi are sisters, identical in all but hair (Mozu's not as curly as Kiwi's), with long pointed noses and are not twins. They get their nickname from having a unique hairstyle shaped in large squares. When they were younger, they wore their hair in afros. Mozu is the sister with straight-edged hair, a white fur collar, yellow goggles, bikini-top, slacks, and high-heels. Kiwi is the sister with curly-edged hair, a lilac pearl necklace, pink top, pink bikini-bottom, gloves, and high-heels. Personality They have a tendency to mimic Franky's reactions. They often walk sideways in high winds, due to the fact that otherwise their hairstyles would cause them to be blown back. They both also have a tendency to add "Waina" to all their sentences, which they've done ever since they were young. They also seem to have a strange habit of doing odd poses when in the background. Abilities and Powers Weapons During battles, they fight with samurai swords. They are accomplished swordswomen but are not especially powerful (average instead of superhuman), as Franky and Kalifa easily subdued them. However, they are still quick with a blade. Attacks * : Kiwi and Mozu run on either side of an object and coordinate their strikes to make symmetrical cuts along said object. It was seen used on Kashi's left shoe. History Past The earliest history of the two girls was that they were seen riding the Puffing Tom on its opening day when they were kids.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.39 Chapter 371, fan question: are those girls in the Sea Express in Volume 37 Mozu and Kiwi?! They were inspired by this event and tried to be shipwrights. They however failed the Galley-La company tests and began drinking heavily. They were then found by Franky and started working for him after he encouraged them to stop drinking.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 437 and Episode 322, Franky finds Mozu and Kiwi in a small flashback. Water 7 Arc When CP9 invades their hideout, they are knocked down and out by Kalifa for not letting them in. Later when the Straw Hats chase after the sea train, Puffing Tom, with the Rocketman, Mozu and Kiwi along with the rest of the Franky family, accompany them to the government headquarters, Enies Lobby, as Franky was captured by CP9. Enies Lobby Arc Once there they help hold off the naval marines to allow the Straw Hats go on ahead and try to rescue Franky and Nico Robin. They were also specifically responsible for opening the gates to the center of Enies Lobby for the Straw Hats. They were blown into the Enies Lobby waterfall by cannon fire, but survived thanks to Paulie. They tried to thank him in a seductive way, much to his embarrassment. Post Enies Lobby Arc They appear again in the Post Enies Lobby arc to see Franky off, and are horrified when Nico Robin attempts to force him to join by squeezing his testicles, claiming that they will fall off like a piece of fruit from a tree. Two Years Later After the timeskip they have become bartenders in Water 7 and are seen serving Lola and the Risky Brothers. Cameos and Crossovers *The Square Sisters appeared in the game Jump Ultimate Stars for the DS. Trivia *If you look closely at the concepts in Color Walk 4 you can see that Kiwi's hair was originally spiky and Mozu's hair was wavy before Oda decided to turn their hair style into a square shape. *Oda seems to enjoy naming women after birds, and this trend continues with the Square Sisters; Kiwi is named after the Kiwi bird, Mozu is named after the Bull-headed shrike, or in Japanese, Mozu.SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.39 Chapter 371, Oda explains that Mozu and Kiwi are named after birds. *In the 4th Japanese Fan Poll, Mozu and Kiwi are both ranked as the 122nd most popular characters. References Site Navigation de:Square Sisters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Franky Family Category:Dismantlers Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Bartenders Category:Swordsmen Category:Grand Line Characters Category:CP9 Saga Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists